Today, most financial institutions require their customers to visit traditional deposit locations, such as banking centers, automated teller machines (ATMs), and the like, in order to deposit checks, money orders, and/or other deposit items. However, traveling to and from a traditional deposit location in order to make a deposit is increasingly viewed by financial institution customers as burdensome, time-consuming, and wasteful. Thus, there is a need to provide methods and apparatuses that enable financial institution customers to engage in deposit transactions in ways that are easier, more efficient, and less costly than the ways disclosed in the prior art.